Memories
by mxndaddy
Summary: "Porque te amaba mucho, con locura, y quería que eso fuera mutuo. Y hacía lo posible para lograrlo." Songfic. Este FanFic participa en el Mes AoKi: Segunda edición.


**Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Esta historia participa en el Mes Aoki: Segunda edición. La canción es "Memories" de GRANRODEO.**

Ooc. Sin editar.

 **Memories**

Capítulo único.

El lugar se encontraba a oscuras, con una sola y pequeña ventana situada casi en el techo, la cual podía ser considerada como la única iluminación disponible en esos efímeros momentos. Y con ello el silencio permanecía y no cesaba más, y solamente el ruido de unos pares de metales chocar entre sí y la respiración de una persona lo irrumpía.

Ese único ser viviente en la habitación era un hombre alto, de cabellos y ojos azules, con su piel morena tapada por unas sábanas blancas —recostado en una cama de una plaza— y éstas rodeadas por unas metálicas cadenas reforzadas. Aquel que no aparentaba tener más de 20 años, a pesar de no ser así ni de cerca, se llamaba Aomine Daiki, un reconocido ex-jugador profesional de baloncesto.

La cabeza del mismo estaba agachada, teniendo su vista fija, saboreando, investigando y escuadriñendo en el interesante piso blanco.

De repente, mientras se seguía la singular y aburrida rutina una luz más gigante que el de la ventana rectangular se hacía presente; la puerta había sido abierta. Una persona entró por ella, y éste rió, llenando en ambiente con su singular y alegre saludo.

—¡Buenos dí —alargó la silaba— as, Aominecchi! —nombró con un tono de dulzura y nostalgia combinada, siendo, por poco, completamente ignorado por el otro. Si no fuera por el pequeño gimoteo que musitó respondiendo, se hubiera pensado que el rubio fue una luz que vino y se fue, sin tener presencia y demás. Obviamente no era así, y el rubio lo sabía bien—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien? ¡Es claro que ni se acerca a esa palabra, con ese aspecto de indigente que tienes ahora! Qué deshonra, Aominecchi. Se supone que para ver a tu pareja debes estar bien arreglado, vestido y duchado-ssu. Bueno, no es como si dudara el hecho de que te bañes, porque es obvio que lo haces... ¿No?

—...

—Tomaré eso como un sí —colocó una expresión de disconformidad y siguió la conversación unilateral—. De todas formas, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora-ssu? ¿Mejor que antes? Espero que sí-ssu.

—¿Puedes dejar de molestar, Kise? Alguien, que notablemente no eres tú y soy yo, está intentando dormir —habló débilmente y con tono pastoso, culpa de no haber hablado desde hace horas, y además, por no ingerir tampoco hace tiempo, por voluntad propia, ninguna cantidad de líquido.

—Eres realmente terco-ssu, Aominecchi —refutó Kise con ambos mofletes inflados y sonrojados por la rabia, acercándose más al susodicho—. Akashicchi me ha dicho que ni has tomado aún el desayuno, así que te lo he traído hasta aquí. Es solamente jugo de naranja y unas tres tostadas, ya que no comes tanto-ssu...

Aomine puso una mueca de repulsión hacia la comida al instante, y con sólo eso Kise se percató de que, por más esfuerzo que ponga para que la coma, él haría todo lo posible para no. Y sería muy complejo, porque cuando Aomine lo deseaba, era realmente muy terco. 

—Por favor, Aominecchi… —ante la negación del moreno, suspiró con cansancio casi imperceptible—. ¿Recuerdas el pasado-ssu? —y sonrió. Era una gran sonrisa. Tanto que Aomine desvió su mirada del techo hacia aquel espectáculo, deleitándose en silencio, esperando a que Kise continuara sin interrumpirlo, sin decirle _eres una molestia_ , sin insultarlo y, lo más importante: sin rechazarlo. Eso llenó de dicha a Kise y le hizo sentirse como el humano más afortunado del mundo. Y Aomine pensaba lo mismo al contemplar cómo la sonrisa se ensanchaba con el paso de los segundos, iluminando más que el propio Sol—. Recuerdo cuando no sabía qué hacer para que me miraras y me sentía demasiado desesperado al no ser capaz de que te interesaras en mí. Recuerdo que eras muy indiferente y no me permitías traspasar las múltiples; las miles de barreras que colocabas a tu alrededor para que nadie pudiera siquiera sopesar que tendrías alguna debilidad. Recuerdo cuando yo mismo comencé a provocar cualquier cosa para que te fijaras en el lugar en el que me encontraba y me hablaras; para que me admiraras. Y pronto el mismo fuego que había causado yo mismo se volvió en mi contra, quemándome lenta y fieramente. Recuerdo el haber considerado ser al menos un muñeco para ti, sin tener derechos, solamente siendo manejado, pero seguido y manipulado por Aominecchi. ¡Simplemente razonaba en que eso era excelente! Y claro-ssu, ahora me doy cuenta que es muy estúpido… Ah. Recuerdo cuando fue nuestro primer partido, y claro… Lo más lógico: perdí. Aún era medio experimentado, y tú toda una estrella fugaz que brillaba en lo más alto, más arriba que todos los demás. Y cuando estrechamos nuestras manos por yo ser tu fan número uno desde siempre, quería que el contacto durara por miles y miles de años. Oh, sí. Recuerdo aquella vez en que chocamos de casualidad en el Maji Burger por un amigo en común, Kurokocchi, y que yo me puse totalmente entusiasmado… o loco. Y poco a poco fui captando tu mirada, justo como lo anhelaba desde que te vi por primera vez, en las gradas de uno de tus partidos, maravillándome con todo de ti. Aun así percibía en mi corazón una larga distancia entre nuestros sentimientos, o así lo juzgaba yo. Porque te amaba mucho, con locura, y quería que eso fuera mutuo. Y hacía lo posible para lograrlo.

—Kise…

—¡Y lo logré! ¡Porque Aominecchi, el más amargado con muchos, demuestra sentimientos en mi presencia! —soltó con sus orbes rebosantes de resplandecientes y puros sentimientos, riendo, feliz, muy al estilo de Kise. Y eso provocaba, para desconcierto de Aomine, una alegría indescriptible.

—Hey, Kise… —llamó Aomine, a pesar de todo, con una pequeña curva en sus labios, con las pupilas más dilatadas que de costumbre y un avistamiento de querer hablar sobre algo.

Sin embargo, interrumpiendo la charla, apareció el mejor amigo de ambos: Kuroko Tetsuya.

—Ah, disculpa la interrupción, Aomine-kun —Kuroko cabeceó de arriba hacia abajo, con un porte elegante y educado, y una expresión monótona en el rostro—. Akashi-kun dijo que te avisara que ya puedes ir al aire libre si quieres… Así que… —dejó las llaves en la diminuta mesa de luz negra que estaba al lado de la cama—. Si quieres pídele a Kise-kun que te ayude —profiriendo lo último colocó una pequeña sonrisa relajando sus expresiones, y moviendo sus manos de un costado a otro, cerrando la puerta, se despidió de ambas personas, caminando rápidamente por los pasillos blancos, dirigiéndose jadeante hacia la oficina del director Akashi.

Al llegar a la puerta, tocó un par de veces esperando la afirmación del pelirrojo, y al encontrarla, accedió a la habitación.

Akashi no esperó a que su fiel compañero y amigo hablara y ambos demostraron seriedad, tanto en sus ojos como en su cara.

—¿Es para saber, cierto, Tetsuya? —el nombrado asintió nervioso—. Entonces siéntate, que no es tan largo lo que te diré, pero algo exasperante, sí —le tendió su té a Kuroko y éste lo recibió gustoso—. En primer lugar, bienvenido, Tetsuya. Como debes suponer, esta zona se creó especialmente para nuestro amigo Daiki. ¿Tienes idea de qué hizo para llegar hasta aquí? —Kuroko negó, aún más inquieto que antes, manifestándolo tanto en el sudor que resbalaba por su nuca, como en el insistente golpeteo que hacía su pierna derecha contra el piso—. Pues, es muy gracioso y… —rió—. Bueno, no. No es cierto. No es algo que dé gracia. Vayamos directo al punto: Daiki tiró gasolina alrededor de su casa, tiró un fósforo encima de esto y… ¡Bam! —imitó el sonido de una explosión con lo último—. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque dijo que _Kise_ —imitó la voz de Aomine— le molestaba constantemente! Fue absurdo para casi todos. Bueno, excepto para nosotros... ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó a Ryota?

Kuroko tenía un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos picaban. Ya tenía una idea de qué iba todo eso.

—Sí… —su voz le salió magullada y herida. Claro que sí.

—¿Recuerdas que… —bajó la mirada, también afectado. Mordió su labio inferior, y los dos sentían una estaca clavando en su corazón— esos desgraciados torturaron, violaron y mataron a Ryota frente a Daiki?

—Claro que sí, Akashi-kun… —acercó sus manos hacia su cara para taparse los ojos. Comenzó a gemir por el dolor ahogadamente, y Akashi se acercó a él, en un estado casi similar, roto, abrazándose a la altura de los hombros y apoyando su pera en la cabeza de Kuroko.

—Y una vez más, Tetsuya, bienvenido. Espero que… visites constantemente a Daiki.

* * *

》—Hey, Kise… Tú —articuló Aomine, titubeante—. Tú no eres real, ¿verdad?


End file.
